Eye Guy
Origin Eye Guy was crafted by a master monster maker to take down a crack team of magical girls, unfortunately for Eye Guy things didn’t end well and he was sent to hell. Eye Guy didn’t stay in hell for long, as he managed to slip out undetected during a riot. From there he teamed up with an evil sorceress who makes him grow to colossal sizes in order to battle all sorts of kaiju and henshin heroes. Energy System Eye Guy has nearly unlimited usage of his energy attacks, but these moves can be easily disabled. Instead of being a resource that is exhausted, his bar could always remain full (unless something would cause it to be otherwise). In any instance where his eye would be hit, or something would get in it, he temporarily loses access to all of his eye-based attacks. This could be represented by his bar instantly hitting zero, and then slowly refilling. Perhaps he could pull out eyedrops, or use water from the stage to wash his eyes out faster. Ranged Combat Eye Guy is capable of projecting beams of some unspecified energy. He refers to this form of attack, quite enthusiastically, as an "Eye-Beam." Eye Guy will use these beams in a variety of manners, including a standard forward shot, a vertical sweep, and a horizontal sweep. Eye Guy can also cry "explosive tears" and project "Energy Irises" that constrict and temporarily immobilize his enemies. Lastly he has the “Sight Shotgun” which is a short range blast the pushes Eye Guy and his opponent back in opposite directions. Since it pushes Eye Guy back even if it does not hit his opponent it can also be used as a back dash. Grappling Eye Guy might have a few quick takedown or push grabs. Other than that he can lift stage-objects, but will have a hard time lifting larger Kaiju. Melee Combat Eye Guy learned from the master himself! During his time in hell, Eye Guy watched too many Bruce Lee movies. Eye Guy's Kung-Fu is incredibly undisciplined and impractical. While his strikes are fast and unusual compared to standard Kaiju-smashing fare, they are not very effective. Super/Rage move Eye Guy’s ultimate attack is the “Oculus Rain:” where Eye Guy bends over backwards and fires an eyebeam in the sky that will rain down on his opponent. This move can also be delayed to make it harder for the opponent to react to. Weakness Being hit in the eye, or otherwise having his vision disabled. Also, being unable to create distance between him and his opponent. Eyeguy has zoning options to control space and try to counteract rushdown attempts. However, once a foe can get in and remain within close proximity to him, Eye Guy is much less of a threat. Trivia *Eye Guy shares his name with a Super Sentai kaijin, Dora Argus, known is America as Eye Guy. A character in Ben 10 also has the name Eye Guy. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Red Kaiju Category:SPN2 Category:Alien